Máscaras
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: ―Pero, ¿Sabes algo más? Por más que fuera divertido fingir ser alguien que no eres por una noche, también era algo demandante. Y lo mejor de todo, lejos, era encontrarte en casa, con tu recompensa y la cara descubierta. ―lo vio por un rato, y en sus ojos Peter vio reflejadas las estrellas del cielo. ―¿No quieres intentarlo?


Peter bostezó, intentó inútilmente bajar los cabellos que tenían la forma de la almohada y se asomó a la ventana. Eran eso de las siete de la tarde y había caído dormido apenas volvió del instituto, que fue como a las cinco. Demasiados trabajos y evaluaciones, sin contar que la noche anterior le tocó patrullaje con algo de acción, y durmió muy poco.

Vio pasar por la calle a una señora con una calabaza y cayó en cuenta de la fecha: 31 de Octubre.

¿Halloween? Él amaba Halloween cuando niño. ¿Qué demonios hacía con su tiempo para que una fecha así perdiera relevancia? Odiaba esa parte de su vida. Estaba seguro de que olvidaría su cumpleaños si su tía no lo despertara ese día cantándole y llevándole el desayuno a la cama.

Los últimos rayos del sol entraban por su ventana, y le provocaban ganas de volver a dormir. Pero sabía que no podía: eran demasiadas cosas malas las que podían pasar en una noche, y que él podía evitar. Ah, apenas lograba levantar los pies al caminar, ¿Cómo iba a salvar a alguien? Fue a lavarse la cara para que el sueño lo abandonara. Inhaló hondo. Estaba realmente cansado, y no tenía ganas de nada.

Comió algo junto a su tía y volvió a su cuarto. Cuando ya estaba el cielo completamente oscuro, se puso su traje y salió por la ventana.

Unos chicos que pasaban en grupo acompañados por sus padres lo vieron, y comenzaron a gritar emocionados y a apuntarlo. Peter se detuvo un instante y los saludó desde las alturas, haciendo que todos le devolvieran el saludo con euforia.

Iban disfrazados, y Peter no pudo evitar sentir melancolía al recordar las noches cuando él era como esos niños, cuando su única meta era recoger muchos dulces, y la máscara era sólo cosa de una noche.

Un golpe seco contra un poste le hizo volver a la realidad, bastante tarde, y no alcanzó a sujetarse de nada antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Se quejó, más fastidiado que dolorido, y se incorporó sin ganas. Estaba seguro de que ese golpe iba a dejar una fea marca o por lo menos un notorio moratón en su frente. Había sido un choque y una caída bastante feas, y agradecía que nadie estuviera ahí para verlo en su momento menos heroico.

Bueno, agradeció estar solo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba.

―Creo que el pedir dulces se te escapó de las manos. ―soltó entre risas la voz a sus espaldas.

―Deadpool. ―gruñó Peter, volteando a verlo. ―No estoy precisamente de humor esta noche.

―¿No? Bueno, yo tampoco lo estaría si fuera tan fácil confundirme con uno de esos niños. ―dijo, y Peter notó la sonrisa bajo su máscara.

―Eres un idiota.

―¿Ah, si? De los dos, ¿Quién se estrelló con un poste?

Peter no quería escucharlo más. Ya bastante humillante era caer de esa manera como para que viniera alguien a echárselo en cara. Se volteó y estaba a punto de lanzar una telaraña hasta el edificio más lejano cuando Deadpool lo sujetó.

―Lo siento, lo siento. Vaya, de verdad estás de mal humor.

―¿Qué quieres, Wade?

Deadpool se acercó a él y pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, tal vez para ser afectuoso, tal vez para que Peter no escapara. Quién sabe.

―Quiero... hacerte una pregunta. Una pregunta seria, y debes responderla de forma seria. ¿Si?

Peter dudó. Deadpool, serio, ambas palabras juntas simplemente no pegaban. Era una trampa, seguro. O una broma. Pero algo dentro de él se preocupó, porque los "tengo que hablar contigo seriamente" nunca presagiaban cosas buenas. Pero, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

―Dime. ―pidió.

Deadpool lo soltó por un segundo y lo tomó de los hombros, manteniéndolo a distancia pero con su rostro bastante cerca del de Peter, quien ya se estaba preocupando en serio.

―¿Dulce o truco? ―preguntó por fin.

―¿Qué? ―Peter se rio. Se había preocupado por nada. ―¡Esperaba lo peor!

Deadpool se contagió con la risa de Peter mientras este le daba un empujón para que quitara sus manos de sus hombros.

―De todos modos debes responderla.

―¿Crees que en este traje caben dulces o algo más? Por defecto, diré "truco".

Peter no podía creer lo fácil que era para Wade subirle el ánimo y lo rápido que él le seguía el juego. Pero no tenía objeciones contra ello.

Deadpool se quitó la máscara y le sonrió con malicia.

―Respuesta equivocada.

Bien. ¿Debería asustarse? A quién engaña, pues ya estaba asustado. Decidió no demostrarlo. Aún.

―Wow. ―se puso las manos en la cintura, como acostumbraba hacer cada que extrañaba los bolsillos de sus chaquetas, y siguió. ―¿Todo esto lo planeaste, o...?

―No. Fue improvisado. ―admitió Wade.

―Eso significa que realmente no tienes planeado ningún truco.

―Ahí te equivocas; Wade Wilson siempre tiene un truco.

En ese momento, Peter ya sabía que se venía una noche bastante larga para ambos. No le quedaba de otra que resignarse, y seguir con la idea de Wade.

―¿Entonces? ―preguntó Peter.

―No lo sé. La verdad, sigo improvisando. No tengo nada. ¿Quieres asustar a algunos niños?

Peter bufó.

―¿Crees que Spiderman es capaz de asustar niños? O... ¿A alguien?

―Tienes razón. Es como si los asustara alguien disfrazado de gatito.

―¿Tienes idea de en dónde queda mi hombría con eso? ―Peter sonreía, y agradecía llevar la máscara.

―Oh, aunque tengo un disfraz de gatito que tal vez te-

Fue acallado por una telaraña que cubrió la mitad de su cara. Para cuando se la quitó, Peter ya estaba escapando por los cielos. En ese momento comenzó una persecución tan infantil que Peter se avergonzaba de si mismo más tarde. Pero no podía parar de reír en ese momento, cuando aún se encontraban unos pocos niños paseando con sus disfraces por las calles, y con lo felices que se ponían al verlos pasar a ambos. Y lo feliz que se sentía él mismo, estando fuera en Halloween, disfrutando del ambiente de la festividad de una u otra manera, gracias a Wade.

A medida que avanzaba el tiempo, y ya no quedaba en las calles nadie aparte de ellos dos, fue cuando dejaron de perseguirse como idiotas. Y Deadpool propuso algo que merecía analizarlo varias veces antes de responder.

―¿Quieres pasar a mi departamento? No hay nadie en las calles. Si no tienes a quien salvar, supongo que puedo secuestrarte por un rato.

Lo pensó, y decidió que tenía razón. No sería algo irresponsable, ya que no se veía nada malo ocurriendo alrededor. Además, ya había estado en el departamento de Wade antes. Y no quedaba tan lejos de allí.

Terminó aceptando la invitación, y una vez que entró por la ventana se metió al baño y cerró la puerta. Se puso frente al espejo y se quitó la máscara. Tenía el cabello hacia todos lado y ojeras de llevar semanas durmiendo mal. Suspiró, se puso la máscara otra vez y salió del baño.

Como iba acomodándose la máscara, no puso mucha atención al frente, y tropezó con algo que le hizo caer y enredarse, casi rebanándose por quedar suspendido de esos... ¿Qué era eso? ¿Hilos?

―¡Wade!

Su risa llegó a los oídos de Peter, molestándole aún más.

―De todas las veces que me has hecho eso, ahora estamos a mano. ―dijo mientras aún reía.

Peter fingió una risa mientras aún colgaba, para que se diera cuenta de que estaba fastidiado. Entonces su brazo se durmió, y decidió mejor pedirle ayuda.

―Muy gracioso. Ahora sácame de aquí.

Deadpool usó una katana para cortar los hilos que iban hasta el techo, dejándolo caer, sujetando su brazo antes de que se impactara contra el suelo. Le ayudó a levantarse.

―Te odio. ―gruñó Peter, acercándose a la ventana.

―Lo sé. ―Deadpool lo siguió.

―No. La verdad, no te odio. ―confesó Peter, sentándose frente a la ventana.

―También sabía eso. ―Peter lo miró y Wade le sonrió, sentándose a su lado. ―¿Puedo contarte algo?

Peter asintió, y volvió a mirar las calles a través del ventanal.

―Cuando era niño, y era inocente, y estaba cuerdo, me gustaba Halloween. Era divertido salir a fingir ser otra persona, y no disfrazarte para ser tu mismo. O por trabajo.

Peter escuchaba atento, y sintió que era una de las cosas más sensatas que había escuchado de Wade. Porque su vida actual, la de ambos, consistía en vivir tras una máscara. Y eso es lo que son: un héroe y un mercenario. Y ambos habían elegido esa vida, de una forma u otra. Y Peter estaba bien con eso. Al menos por ahora.

―Pero, ¿Sabes algo más? Por más que fuera divertido fingir ser alguien que no eres por una noche, también era algo demandante. Y lo mejor de todo, lejos, era encontrarte en casa, con tu recompensa y la cara descubierta. ―lo vio por un rato, y en sus ojos Peter vio reflejadas las estrellas del cielo. ―¿No quieres intentarlo?

―Oh. ―Peter bajó la vista al sonreír, como acostumbraba hacer cuando le daba vergüenza algo. ―Claro, buen truco.

Wade le sonrió también.

―¿Cuál es el problema?

―Si me trajiste sólo para contarme una conmovedora historia de Halloween y hacer que me quite la máscara, entonces-

―Lo sé, no perdía nada al intentar. Pero era cierto. Estaba... de verdad siendo honesto contigo.

Peter lo miró, buscando en su rostro una señal que le indicara que estaba mintiendo, o bromeando, o lo que sea. Pero no encontró nada. Y Peter quería creerle, porque tal vez era un ingenuo o le encantaba pensar que había algo bueno en cada persona. Así que confió en él, arriesgando en unos minutos lo que llevaba años protegiendo con su vida. Pero ya estaba decidido. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que se entregaba de forma tan confiada a Deadpool... ni la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de mostrarle su rostro.

Se llevó ambas manos a la nuca, y abrió la máscara. Sus manos temblaban, y se sintió estúpido al sentirse nervioso por algo como eso. Pasó la tela lentamente por su cabello y descubrió su rostro, cabizbajo. Suspiró, alejó la máscara de su cara y elevó la vista para mirarle, por primera vez sin la malla frente a sus ojos.

―Wow. ―fue todo lo que dijo al verlo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima por un rato. ―Oye... deberías peinarte de vez en cuando.

Ahí estaba. ¿Por eso se puso tan nervioso? Era Deadpool, después de todo. Se rió junto a él, y Peter le dio un suave empujón en el hombro.

―¿Puedo besarte?

Peter lo miró confuso.

―¿Ahora pides permiso?

―Es diferente. Ahora no será a través de la máscara, entonces...

―Ya me has besado sin la máscara. ¿Recuerdas? Pero no veías mi rostro, porque... la luz...

―¿Puedes... responder nada más? Arruinas el momento.

―Oh. ―volvió a reír. ―De acuerdo. Sí.

Le pasó suavemente la mano por la nuca, tomando su quijada y acercándolo de a poco. Peter cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, hasta que sus labios se juntaron y sus siluetas se dibujaron de manera perfecta contra la luz de la luna que entraba por ese enorme ventanal.

* * *

 _Esto... se puede tomar como continuación del otro que escribí de ellos, y a la vez no. Como quieran._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sammy! Muy, muy atrasado. En verdad perdón, me atacaron otros fandoms y no sabía cómo terminar esto._

 _Y no es como si hubiera empezado a escribirlo hace apenas un rato, a la rápida (?) claro que no, jeje._

 _Ah, feliz Halloween a todos los demás. No me odien por esto._

* * *

 _ **31/10/16**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
